


赌上性命

by Xianhuachenshaonian



Category: RPS, 德云社
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21703900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xianhuachenshaonian/pseuds/Xianhuachenshaonian
Relationships: 龄龙
Kudos: 2





	赌上性命

十一点钟方向，目标确认，张九龄。

行动小心。

01

杨柳纷飞的时节，鸟语莺啼，但是张九龄并没有时间欣赏。呈上来的战报不容理想，这是他带兵打仗的第一年，当初的凌云壮志都在战火中被炮击得所剩无几，带出来的兵一个一个在战争中死去，他渐渐明白了他收复山河的伟大理想注定要用鲜血铺路。

明白这个道理之后他有些退却了，他迟疑了。他因此被大帅骂了个狗血喷头，他被教导只要是和平就一定有流血牺牲。大帅说他不是一个合格的少帅，因为他优柔寡断。

张九龄都明白，但是出于道义，他过不去心里的这道坎。他偷偷为死去士兵的家人送去安抚，他知道这是在旁人看来没有意义的事情，战士为国死已经是无限荣耀的事情了。

王九龙就是他抚恤死去战士家人时候遇上的可怜人。王九龙抱着骨灰罐子面无表情地出现在他面前，张九龄心软了。

“你还有家人吗？”

“没有了。”

因为这三个字，他不顾大帅的阻拦，直接把人带回了家，和自己同进同出，地位相同。因此也出来一些风言风语，说王九龙与少帅张九龄有一些见不得的关系，拿不上台面，背地里又是津津有味怎么都说不完。

张九龄因此被大帅拉到祠堂里跪了一天一夜。大帅站在祖宗牌位的前面，冷言冷语地赘述了一条：你不配做我的儿子。

这场战事是张九龄向他父亲宣战的一场。他走的时候和大帅保证，一定会用最少的伤亡赢来凯旋。才刚出征，他就被糟糕的战事狠狠地扇了个嘴巴。

王九龙打着帘子进来，他手里端的是败火的水果，切得整整齐齐地摆在盘子里，精致小巧。他把盘子放在桌子上，用手拿了一小块走到张九龄的身边送过去。

“你今天一天没吃东西了。”王九龙有些担忧地看着他，“有谁这样带兵打仗的，折腾着自己，那天我你要垮了，那些战士听谁的号令？”

“我不饿。”张九龄咬住王九龙送来的水果，给了他一个安抚的笑，“你说的对，我的身体不该由我折腾。”

“那我叫厨房送点来？”王九龙见张九龄松了口，连忙叫了小厨房做几道张九龄爱吃的菜，陪着张九龄坐下来吃水果。

“战事急迫，我也不想这样，让你担心了。”张九龄伸出手来，握住王九龙的手，他的脸色并不好，脸颊也消瘦下去，但他眼中还有坚毅的光亮。

王九龙没兴趣听战事，相比较之下他更在乎眼前的人的身体状况。他回握住张九龄的手，下一秒就听见张九龄继续给他讲着战事。

本来滴水不漏的战事举动，秘密攻城，没想到敌方竟然发现并且早有准备。城没攻下来，反而倒退三十里地，秘密的行动敌方不可能知道，除非是出了内应。

“你是说你怀疑我们队里有奸细？”王九龙耳朵动了动，握着张九龄的手紧了紧，“你察觉出来是谁了吗？”

张九龄摇了摇头，随后握着王九龙的手放到唇边亲了亲：“没有呢，我只是在怀疑。”

一顿饭吃得了无滋味，张九龄没什么胃口，王九龙也不怎么动筷子。收拾了碗筷张九龄才刚要出门，就被王九龙拦了下来。

“这才什么时候，你睡一会吧。”

02

王九龙被一个猛力拉过去，腿磕在床缘倒了床上。张九龄紧接着跨坐上来，压住了他。

张九龄的手直接伸到里衣去，隔着几层衣服，直接摸到了柔软的皮肤，使劲揉捏。王九龙扬起头按住张九龄作乱的手，红着脸道：“你别，你干嘛？”

外头的风言风语已经够多的了，张九龄的举动只会让那些流言更加疯传。

“干什么你看不出来吗？”张九龄缓和了动作，手在他身上流连，“你要是不愿意的话，那我就此刹住。”

张九龄的手刚缩回去就被王九龙抓住。床上的帐幔被放了下来，红绣被子上的鸳鸯戏水栩栩如生，眼前都是红色，晃动的，不可抓住的。

雪白的肩头落在张九龄的眼里，上下起伏。这一抹白在一片红色中格外刺目，他抱紧身上的人，汲取着那鲜活的温暖。他把那雪白的肩头当作扇面，在上面挥毫出点点红梅留作胡作非为的证据。

王九龙抓着他的肩膀，迷离中睁开眼睛，怜惜又欢喜地含住了张九龄的耳垂。

“九龙，我不是个好人。”

“你是好人。”王九龙转过来正对着他，亲了亲他的眼睛，“你做的已经够多的了，没见过谁能够想到去抚恤百姓。”

“可是我让他们一个个都失去了人生最好的年华，我发动战争，让百姓心中惶恐。”张九龄摸着王九龙的唇，眼中有着说不明的意味。

“可他们本来就在惶恐之中，你想给他们一个安宁。”王九龙张开嘴巴含住张九龄的手指，目色温柔地看着他，“不怪你，怪他们生在了乱世之中。你自己都不能保全，要怪，就责怪命运。”

被子一下被扯开，王九龙的手被绑在床头，张九龄挑起他的下巴看：“你恨我吗，和我做这样的事情？”

“我喜欢你。”王九龙闭上眼睛，顷刻之间感觉到了张九龄的身上的滚烫。

暮色西沉，来往信件的官吏带来了战况，也带来了大帅的亲函。

“大帅说一定要您亲自打开，他吩咐您，看完这封信就立刻回去。”

“我要回去，这烽火连天的战事怎么办？”张九龄咬牙切齿，“信我会看的，但战事未停，我不会回去。”

“少帅，您听话。如果您有闪失，那大帅......”

张九龄冷笑两声：“他不是说我不配做他儿子吗？我要让他知道，我一定会带着我的原则，打完胜仗凯旋归来，到时候我要亲口问他，我配不配做他的儿子。”

“那少帅，您小心。”

他不懂小心这两个字是什么意思。张九龄拆开信看得心中烦躁，他没回自己的屋子里，直打直去了王九龙的屋子里。晚饭才送进来，张九龄推门进来的时候王九龙正尝着粥，看见他来了便把碗放下来冲着他笑。

“吃过了吗？”

“还没呢。”张九龄把信放在桌子上，没有避讳下人直接亲了亲王九龙的嘴唇，“我和你一起吃点。”

“你今天怎么了？”王九龙看了一眼下人，在旁人面前他鲜少和张九龄亲近，怕别人说张九龄的闲话，他红着脸推开张九龄，没想到张九龄并没打算放过他，直接在他身边坐下来。

“没怎么啊。”张九龄挑了一道小菜尝了一口，“他们要敢乱说，直接退了他们。”

王九龙夺走他的筷子，把粥推过去给他：“菜都冷了，别吃了，喝粥吧。”

“九龙，父亲来信了。”

“哦，有什么重要的事情吗？”

“他让我回去，回去定亲。”

王九龙把粥又小气地拿回来，低着头一言不发地吃着粥。

03

张九龄现在才明白小心二字是什么意思。要不是王九龙上吐下泻，似是中了毒，但不知道他吃了什么。张九龄把人送到车里的时候整个身子都在抖，他不敢猜测这是谁下的毒，如果是父亲，他要怎么选择。

双方也因此休战，王九龙靠在张九龄的身上用那张苍白的脸看着张九龄，满眼都是愧疚：“对不起，因为我耽误了你。”

“不怪你，是我自己没小心。”张九龄揽着王九龙的肩膀，指节用力，“我因为战事，忽略了你。”

“那你回去，会和别人定亲吗？”

张九龄没办法回答王九龙，他只能用脸蹭了蹭王九龙的脸，吻住了他的唇。

“不行，不能亲，我怕吐你一身。”

“你不是说你喜欢我吗，为什么要抗拒我？”张九龄笑着碰他的鼻尖，闭上眼睛在他的脑门上留下一个吻，“我怎么都不嫌弃你。”

“少帅，我只有你了。”王九龙伸出双手揽住了张九龄的腰，把脸埋进张九龄的怀里，喃喃自语。

王九龙很少喊张九龄少帅，总是九龄、九龄地喊他。两人之间也极少客套，张九龄第一次就见识了王九龙所有狼狈的样子，算是知根知底，用不着再去伪装。

“我知道。”张九龄说给他听，又像是在说给自己听。

张九龄陪在房里好几个时辰，愣是把大帅给气坏了，从一回来张九龄没先来见他倒是守着那个王九龙。从一开始王九龙进府，大帅就不喜欢他。

一副精致的眉眼不像受苦出来的孩子，倒是个训练一番可以干坏事的好种子。这是大帅对王九龙的印象。

大帅本来没注意到王九龙，不过是自己儿子玩玩就丢掉的宠物，用来打消寂寞。他年轻时候也养过，不论男女图个新鲜，他明白张九龄把王九龙养在身边的举动，但是他不赞同张九龄玩物丧志。

祠堂里张九龄跪得特别干脆，没有一句怨言。他像是铁了心的要为王九龙坚持着，只要他闭上眼睛想到的都是王九龙靠在自己身上的样子，既然是他把王九龙带到身边来的，那他就要负责到底。

“你要想好了。”大帅苍老的声音回荡在整个祠堂里，“你一旦做出选择，就要自己承担。”

“父亲，我有问题要问您。”张九龄看着祖宗牌位，一字一句地问出口。

“你说。”

“九龙的日常餐食里被人下了药，是您做的吗？”

没有回答，张九龄的手心冒着冷汗，攥成拳头微微发抖。连他自己都没意识到自己的嘴唇都要被咬破了。

“我要想他死，有千万种方法。与其让他死，我更想让他离开你。”

空空荡荡的祠堂只剩张九龄一个人，他挺直的腰板在父亲两只脚踏出祠堂之后瘫软了下去。他也害怕，害怕父亲说出“是我做的”这样的话。他不做选择，如果父亲和王九龙之间，他或许会选择父亲。

不是他寡情，两者选择对他来说都是伤害，个中滋味只有他自己知道。必要时候，王九龙对他来说，是可以舍弃的。

又回到这个熟悉的庭院里来，王九龙在这里住了小几年，知道窗外种的是芭蕉，逢着雨天雨水拍打蕉叶沙沙作响的声音在只有王九龙一个人的屋子里听起来格外凄凉。再翻过去是一座假山，曾经有好几个大帅养着的爱宠跳山而死，被人丢进废弃的水井里去。

他不喜欢这里，但又在这里陪着张九龄度过了好多时日，怎么都数不清。他在这里第一次和张九龄接吻，第一次在这里和张九龄赏春花秋月，第一次在这里磨墨写字。

不管如何，张九龄一定会回到这里陪着他，哪怕只是来一起吃一顿晚饭。

小丫鬟端着饭进来，身后并没有跟着谁。才刚好些的王九龙转过头来，对着那摆满饭菜的桌子，低落地低下了头。

“少帅他去哪了？”

“少帅他去和李家的千金一起吃饭去了。”

04

王九龙不知道自己在闹什么脾气。他没有摔过东西，在张家也是如履薄冰，他知道张九龄惯他，但是也没有因此任性过。

他摔碎第一个花瓶的时候纯粹是不小心。他的心慌乱得很，想着张九龄，直到清脆的声响传进他耳朵里的时候，那一瞬间的委屈全都释放了出来。

他砸碎了一个白瓷小盏，随后又掼坏了张九龄送给他的怀表。等张九龄回来的时候已经满地都是陶瓷渣子，小丫鬟一边哭一边捡着碎片，看见张九龄来了哭声更大了些。

王九龙别过头去，不看张九龄。隔着老远他都闻到了张九龄身上的香水味道，如果张九龄再粗心一点，王九龙还能看到张九龄领口上的口红印子。

他是喜欢张九龄的，他应该在乎。他这样安慰自己，眼泪却止不住，憋在眼眶里掉不下来。蓄着泪的眼睛水汪汪的，被一把扳过来的手弄得从眼角滑落。王九龙猝不及防看到张九龄蹙着眉的神情。

“怎么摔东西呢？”张九龄抬手把他的眼泪擦掉，“怎么又哭了呢？”

王九龙挣脱开张九龄的手，翻身躺到床上去，留给他一个背影不理他。张九龄看着被子里鼓起来的那一小块，笑着摇了摇头。

他把在地上捡着东西的小丫鬟喊出去，锁上门径直走到床边坐下，拍了拍他的屁股：“多大了还和我闹脾气。”

“我没有。”王九龙坐起来，抱着自己的双腿撇着嘴，“你来找我干嘛，你去找那李家小姐去吧。”

“还说没闹脾气，”张九龄掀开被子拍了拍床板，让王九龙坐过来，等他坐过来一把将他笼在怀里打了个滚。王九龙结结实实地趴在张九龄的身上，张九龄才刚上手，王九龙就要爬起来。

“我变重了，不能压着你。”

张九龄捏着他的下巴就亲了上去。

有人做情事是为了欲望，张九龄和王九龙好像都是为了发泄，像两个不能在一起的人用这样的举措来发出反抗。王九龙少有主动的时候，这样只能挑起张九龄的兴奋。

“九龄，你说我和那李家千金，谁更好一点？”

“我没和她睡过觉，我怎么知道？”张九龄不满王九龙提到别人，打了两下他的屁股让他专心。

“你以后娶她不就有比较了吗？”王九龙伸出手在张九龄的胸口打着圈，仰起无辜的脸看着他。

“你想要我娶她？”张九龄停下了动作，看着他。

“那能怎么办呢，你能娶我吗？”

明知道是不可能，提出来总是不舒服的。张九龄觉得父亲有句话说的是对的，漂亮的脸蛋，最适合干坏事。

“九龙，我会查出来谁在你的粥里掺了毒，我也会查出来，是谁在我打仗的时候联合外敌。”张九龄揽着王九龙的手用了力，按得王九龙生疼，“我一个都不会放过，当然，我也会给你一个交代。”

“我会不会娶李家的千金。”

“过段时间我要再带兵去拿下我失守的城，你在家等我。”

“不，我和你一起去。”王九龙拉紧张九龄的手，“带上我，求求你，带上我。”

王九龙知道如果他离开了张九龄，大帅一定不会放过他。他是依附于张九龄的，张九龄在，他才能够安然无虞。张九龄把他留在家里是为了什么，他开始慌张了起来。

“我不带上你，是怕你有危险。”张九龄回握住王九龙的手，叫他安心，“也许我一去，都回不来。”

“为什么，九龄，为什么。”

“因为我要把我失去的都抢回来，九龙，你等我。等我再攻下城池，我一定要把埋伏在我队里的奸细也抓出来，我要给你一个交代。也让我父亲看看，虎父从来无犬子，我要对得起列祖列宗。”

王九龙抓着张九龄的手，松了开来。

05

和李家结亲，两家兵权交融更能够实现抱负。大帅劝过张九龄，但是他拒绝了。他不喜欢那刺鼻的香水味道，也不喜欢那蔻丹涂出来的鲜红指甲。

旁人靠近的时候，他总会想起那个屏住呼吸神情紧张的王九龙。亲吻的时候会偷偷睁开眼睛才会放下心来专心接着吻。

凯旋的时候张九龄最先想到的就是他，当张九龄特别想要保护一个人的时候，他先要把自己强大起来，让自己有足够的能力去保护他喜欢的人。

但是他没想过自己会以这样的方式和王九龙分享自己凯旋的消息。王九龙被人按住，跪在他的面前。张九龄的手臂受了伤，靠近胸口的地方还包扎着绷带，他伸出那只没受伤的手，摸了摸王九龙的脸。

“你后悔过吗？”张九龄的动作轻柔，没有惊讶，也没有愤怒，只有无限的温柔。

“不曾后悔。”王九龙看着张九龄，他的目光停留在张九龄受伤的手臂上，又停留在张九龄绑着绷带的胸口，确认无事之后，才松了口气。他没什么好惧怕的，他早就想过有这么一天，他早就做好了一切的准备，只是这个时候，他有些舍不得。

张九龄已经对他失望了吧。他自嘲地笑了笑，压在他身上的力让他喘不过气来，但是他终于松懈了下来，不用再欺骗，不用再尔虞我诈。他为自己做的事情负责，因为他别无选择。

“放了他吧。”

张九龄的话让王九龙讶异，他没想到张九龄会放开他，他做好了一切准备，等着张九龄和他翻脸，等着张九龄掐着他的脖子痛心疾首地质问他为什么。

对不起，我的家人在战火中离我而去，我作为人质只能抱着骨灰罐子出现在你面前。

对不起，秘密计划是我透露出去的，趁你睡着的时候去书房写成纸条传出去的。我使得你连退三十里，看着自己的兄弟倒在血泊之中。是我挫败了你收复河山的豪情壮志。

对不起，也是因为我才让你满身伤痕，好在你还能活生生地站在我的面前。

“我问你，”张九龄盯着他，“为什么给自己下药。”

“我没有给自己下药，”王九龙的眼睛没有波澜，“我就是想毒你。”

“我知道你要来陪我吃饭，所以在粥里掺了药。你别忘了，那天我亲手把粥送到你的手边，就为了等着你吃下去。”

“我知道。”张九龄点了点头，“既然知道有毒，为什么最后你要全部吃下去。”

因为他后悔了，他知道张九龄和旁人一点都不一样，张九龄有悲悯之心，永远自己扛着家国天下。而他自己就像蝼蚁一般，他想要抓住张九龄，他知道张九龄终归不属于他，所以用这种方法来折磨自己。

“因为毒不致命，不起作用。”

“你舍不得，所以心软了。”张九龄纠正他，“你喜欢我，你说过的。”

“那是我在骗你。”王九龙咬着唇，勉强笑出来看着张九龄，“你因为我差点丧命，所以要杀要剐，随你。”

“我的命给你了。”

“我会和李家千金定亲。”张九龄扯开话题，走上前去和他平视，“过几日我会在家里大摆筵席，那日之后，我们再谈。你说了，你的命是我的。”

“那是你的事，和我没关系。”王九龙垂着眼睑，他头一次知道心痛是这样的难受，上吐下泻哪怕是死，都没有这么难受。

06

张府张灯结彩，一片喜庆。张九龄给王九龙准备了一身红色的衣服，王九龙不穿，他这几天勉强吃了点东西，在张九龄的陪同之下。他什么都依着，只是不穿那红色的衣服。

“是你的好日子，我穿着一身红干什么。”王九龙摸着那衣服，笑容惨淡，“这一身，像是血衣我不喜欢。”

“哪有一身红就是血的。”张九龄拉过他的手，俯身要亲，被王九龙躲了过去。他愉快地将吻落在了王九龙的额头上，在他耳边哄了几句，“九龙，你等我回来和你解释。”

“好。”

送张九龄出去的时候，王九龙拉住了他。最后一次了，就放肆一下吧。王九龙闭上眼睛，结结实实地含住了张九龄的唇，两人难舍难分，最后张九龄捧着他的脸，额头抵着额头，生离死别的人大概也就这样了吧。

怎么都不够的恩爱缠绵。

“九龙，等我回来，我们的账一笔一笔都算清楚，九龙，我们把一切都说开。”

张九龄其实什么都知道。他知道王九龙骗了他，第一次传密报的时候他就发现了。书房宣纸被撕了一竖长条，砚台里的墨都没有干。

他在王九龙的枕头底下发现了包药的牛皮纸。

他告诉王九龙他要攻城，毫不意外，敌方做好了一切准备，等着他们来。

他什么都知道，他父亲看人真准，第一眼就知道王九龙那张脸适合做坏事，他父亲早就怀疑过王九龙的身份。他都不信，直到所有证据都摆在面前。

他凯旋归来先去拜见了父亲，他从父亲手里免了王九龙的命。他知道王九龙应是被逼无奈才如此，他想给王九龙一个机会让他重新陪在自己身边。

因为他知道，王九龙有很多次可以下手的机会，但王九龙都没有做。他完完全全把自己袒露给王九龙，让他下手，让他伤害。王九龙唯一一次下药，最后还是王九龙自己吃了下去。

他不相信王九龙的话，他知道王九龙骗了他。喜欢是真实无法掩藏的，他能从王九龙的眼里看出来。

父亲说他疯了，他是疯了，有几次闭上眼睛都能感觉到王九龙握着刀正对着他的脑门。他在装睡，他知道自己一睁眼王九龙就会被识破，他会颤抖着扔掉刀，又或者是毫不犹豫地刺下来。他在等着王九龙的选择，结果他等来了王九龙在他嘴角落下来的湿润的吻，带着他自己的眼泪。

王九龙说他对自己一点感情都没有，张九龄不信。

他也知道父亲养过几个男宠，最后也是下场惨淡。他对王九龙不是这样的情感，他想要一生一世一双人，王九龙是除了江山社稷，他的渴望。

在情浅之前，他以为自己还能够舍弃王九龙。但是他现在不想要王九龙离自己哪怕一步。

瓮中捉鳖成功了，他不仅缴获了埋伏在宾客之中的刺客，还抓获了地方的将士。他本来不想做的这么绝，但是他想到了王九龙。计划败露，王九龙作为内应一定是不能留下的，他要铲除伤害王九龙的隐患，他要把真正的自由送给王九龙。

但是他找不到王九龙了。

王九龙不在屋子里，那身红色的衣裳也不见了。他派人到处去找，最后在后花园里看到了满身是血的王九龙。

他用尽了一切力气跑到王九龙的面前去将他拢在怀里，他拍了拍王九龙的脸，血沾到他的身上，他整个人都在颤抖着。

“九龙，九龙，你看看我。”

王九龙穿着一身红衣，听到张九龄的声音睁开沉重的眼皮，努力伸出手来摸着张九龄的脸。

“九龄。”他下意识喊的是九龄，等他反应过来，又改了口，“少帅。”

“对不起，我没能保护好你。”张九龄稳定自己的情绪，安抚着他，“你不要怕，我来了。”

“能遇见少帅，已经是我的幸运了。”王九龙的手被张九龄紧紧握住，他看到张九龄在为他害怕，在为他紧张。

“对不起，我骗了你。我不该做这个局，我本来是想帮你解决那些想要害你的人。我没和李家千金定亲，我都在骗你。我给你准备红色衣裳，是想让你和我一起，成亲拜堂都随你。”

“你不要和我说对不起，我不害怕。”王九龙挣扎着起身，他被张九龄搂在怀里，“也不用和我解释，我都懂。”

“九龄，那天我有一句话是违心的，我不想你死，我喜欢你。”

王九龙早就知道了自己会有这样的结局，他知道张九龄是为了他，所以他不躲。面对来结束他性命的人质问他是否动了真心的时候他没否认。他忍着痛没有大声张扬，就怕引来注意叫张九龄发现。

他不敢再奢求张九龄救他，也只有他死了，才对得起张九龄受的伤，以后也不会再有人能够伤害到张九龄。

“王九龙，你说过你的命交给我了，所以只有我让你死你才能够死，别人都不准动你，这辈子都是如此。”

他张九龄，是别人口中大帅的儿子。英勇无畏，连连收复河山无数；他张九龄，仁义讲礼怀着悲悯之心善待天下之人；他张九龄，光宗耀祖对得起祖上的列祖列宗。但他唯独对不起王九龙，他连自己心爱的人都保护不了。

他想起和王九龙相伴的日日夜夜，他想起雨打蕉叶，两个人临窗听雨的缠绵。他想起日光懒散的午后，雪白得如同扇面一般的锁骨，想起了不舍分别的吻。他想到了因为那些所谓的流言，偷偷松开的手，想到了忍着雀跃，远远站立着的热烈目光。

他还是看不了离别，他不想要离别。他不顾流言，不顾身份地亲上王九龙的唇，夹杂着血腥味把这个吻加深。唇舌相缠，他们才不管死亡和分别哪个先来。

07

“你老盯着那口井干什么？”

贴上身来的热源让王九龙回头，他的笑意很快便浮现在了嘴角，他惯性地张开嘴，让张九龄的唇和自己更加贴近。他轻声笑着，按住那伸进里衣的手。

“这可是白天。”

“白天又不是没干过。”张九龄贴着王九龙的耳朵，似是警告，“没事儿少看那口井，我要你好好在我身边，你的命现在是我的。”

“我知道，我以前以为那里是我的归宿。”王九龙把张九龄的衣服解开，靠近心脏的旁边结了一个明显的疤痕。他每每抚上这疤痕，就感觉到鼻头酸涩。

他轻轻地吻了吻那粗糙的伤口，虽然现在已经感觉不到疼痛，但是王九龙每一次看到，总像是从自己的心口上生出一阵难痒的疼痛，热辣辣的。

这是因为他才会有的伤疤，也是刻在王九龙心里的永远的疼痛。

“如果当初，我执意要你吃那碗下了药的粥，你会吃吗？”

“只要是你给的，我都认。”

目标确认，张九龄。

行动失败，身心沦陷，堵上一生一世。

年轻有作为的少帅东征北站体恤每一处的百姓受尽万人拥戴，只要一回头却总能看见那个含羞带怯的少年用灼灼的目光看着他。

他为了这个人，终身未娶。

这个人也为了他，差点付出过生命。

乱世中的情爱总是如此，扯上性命，顾不得利害关系轻而易举地就把命交到对方手里。

Fin


End file.
